


As of Late

by meekan (atomeek)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Other, hinted relationship, like really really hinted, literally nothing happens, or implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/pseuds/meekan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer, before third year. A snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As of Late

**Author's Note:**

> spur of the moment thing. 
> 
> this is meant to take place before their third year. i don't even know if this would fit into canon timeline but i just want karasuno third years being _together_.

_And maybe I’m selfish in that I’ll always want to be the only one to hold your hand._

 

 

 

 

The interior of the gym building was hot and muggy. Outside the doors that were propped open by a couple of bags was even worse.

From Sugawara’s seat on the benches, he can see the lines of bike racks in front of the community centre and absentmindedly, he counts three bicycles through the wavy haze of summer heat.

Cicadas are buzzing noisily, amplified by the empty vastness of the gym. No one wanted to move in this heat, no one in their right mind would even take a step outside.

But the three of them are here, in white t-shirts and rolled-up shorts and it’s only 1 PM but Sugawara already feels like falling asleep.

“We can go home if you’re tired,” Daichi says, his shadow eclipsing Sugawara’s view of their bikes through the door. “It’s really hot.”

Sugawara looks up at him, eyes tracing the sweat that drips languidly into the collar of Daichi’s shirt, dying the edge a light grey.

“No way,” he laughs, tracing his eyes back up to Daichi’s. “I want us to perfect Asahi’s spike until you can’t receive it.”

“Nishinoya might still be able to,” Daichi remarks lightly.

“Then we’ll practice until even _he_ can’t.”

Daichi raises a brow but his mouth is moving into a grin until a laugh is breaking through his lips. He doesn’t point out that Nishinoya isn’t around to practice on, doesn’t need to when it’s been just the three of them all summer break.

The door to the rest of the community centre clatters open, screeching on its hinges as Asahi ducks in to the gym.

“Sorry,” he says, arms cradling three water bottles as he hurries over to where Sugawara is sitting on the bottom bench of the bleachers and Daichi stands over him. “The taps were sort of stuck.”

“Where’s your delinquent strength?” Sugawara teases and Asahi’s expression immediately falls. “Don’t mind, don’t mind.” He amends with a slap to Asahi’s back and a sunny smile.

Daichi merely rolls his eyes and takes two bottles from Asahi’s slackened arms.

“I asked Suga if we should go home,” he says, passing one of the refilled waters to Sugawara. “It is really hot. I don’t want any of us to get a heatstroke.”

“It’s fine,” Sugawara insists. “We have water, thanks to Asahi. We’re good, right?”

He is beaming again, in that way of his that makes even the blinding sunlight outside look tame.

Asahi is already sweating and Sugawara is not helping.

“You okay?” Daichi asks, turning to Asahi when he doesn’t answer. He reaches a hand on to the taller boy’s shoulder, leaving a handprint wet from the condensation of his water bottle and it chills Asahi into attention.

“Fine,” he nods. “I’m fine.”

“That’s good,” Sugawara grins, standing. He stretches his arms up and pretends to miss the two sets of eyes that drop. “Are we good? We only have the gym for another hour or so.”

“Asahi?” Daichi prompts. Sugawara takes a sip as his eyes follow Daichi's gaze.

“Let’s go,” Asahi says, tucking strands of loose wet hair back beneath his headband. He leans down to pick up a stray volleyball, handing it to Sugawara. “One more time.”

 

 

 

 

_But for him, I might make an exception._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so unsatisfying. also characterization????


End file.
